Tu es notre fils
by Cinnamyl
Summary: "C'est pas pareil de toute façon, moi j'ai deux pères…" Il est le fils d'Aomine et Kise, l'enfant qu'ils ont désiré. Mais sans doute avaient-ils sous-estimé ce que demandait d'être parents, d'être une famille homoparentale au sein d'un pays ne leur reconnaissant aucun droit et la difficulté pour Aomine d'une moitié ne foulant que bien trop rarement leur plancher ? (PAS de MPreg)


**Note :** Bonjour ! Et merci d'avoir égaré votre souris par ici ! :3

Il y a avant tout quelque chose que je tiens à préciser à propos de cette fic, et je m'excuse d'avance pour le pavé. x) Premièrement, bien que le tout sera évidemment un peu romancé et tourné un p'tit poil au drama (bah ouais, une fiction quoi x) ), mon but est d'essayer d'aborder le côté réaliste de l'homoparentalité au Japon dans la société d'aujourd'hui. Mais restez s'il vous plaît, je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'on va se faire un cours de socio ou d'anthropo. x) Je veux surtout dire par là qu'elle sera notamment centrée sur la famille **Aomine-Kise-le fils** , ce qui n'empêche pas l'intervention fréquente des autres personnages de l'univers KnB.

Par ailleurs, les OC en question sont ceux de la 'nouvelle génération'. Et je ne parle pas de nouvelle MiraGen évidemment, je parle juste des rejetons de nos protagonistes adorés. :3 Mais je me répète, je serai surtout centrée sur les personnages déjà existants, le seul OC qui aura une présence vraiment notable sera le fils d'Aomine et Kise. [Et je rassure les éventuels réfractaires à l'oc, il n'a rien d'un surhomme ou du gamin over torturé.]

Cependant (il fallait un 'mais' quelque part x) ), je tiens à préciser que je ne connais **aucun** enfant issu d'une famille homoparentale et que les articles sur le sujet au Japon ne sont franchement pas légion. Je manque donc de points de référence et, étant une femme, je vous avoue que les pensées d'un garçon adolescent (enfin même d'un homme adulte) me sont pour le moins inconnues. Pour l'enfance, je devrais pouvoir gérer…

Je ferai en tout cas de mon mieux, et j'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira ou, à défaut, pourra vous aider à passer le temps un peu plus vite. :3

 **Crédits :** Dans l'ordre : je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fic et je n'en ai pas l'intention, ensuite les personnages de KnB ne m'appartiennent pas, et pour finir l'image non plus. En revanche, les OC en eux-mêmes, eux, sont miens.

 _Cette fanfiction est celle à laquelle était relié mon OS 'Welcome Home', pour ceux qui l'auraient lu (cela dit, ce n'est franchement pas indispensable, ce n'était qu'une scène prenant place des années après le début de cette fic). Concernant l'image du fils que j'avais donné en note sur celui-ci, j'ai enfin retrouvé la source ! (Merci Google !) En réalité, ce garçon est vraisemblablement tiré du jeu 'Tokimeki Restaurant' ['TokiResu'], édité apparemment par Konami. L'image que je présente comme couverture et dont j'avais alors donné le lien avait simplement était un peu retouchée au niveau des couleurs pour correspondre à l'image d'un enfant d'Aomine et Kise._

Et enfin, après tout ce blabla… Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Un enfant ?**

 _Août 2031_

 _« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, moi ! C'est_ _ **ton**_ _fils !_

 _-Tu as voulu cet enfant autant que moi Ryôta, joue pas à c'jeu-là ! »_

 _Allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre à l'étage, un adolescent tente d'ignorer la querelle qui se déroule au rez-de-chaussée et dont le ton ne fait que monter à chaque minute qui passe. Cela fait à présent presque une demi-heure qu'il entend leur voix résonner jusque dans chaque recoin de la maison, jusque dans les plus petites cachettes sombres de sa tête. Il avait tout d'abord pensé essayer de s'en distraire à l'aide d'un magazine quelconque, un 'Shonen Jump' qui traînait là et déjà vieux de quelques années au jugé des pages manquantes ou qui ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil, mais il avait malgré tout décidé de s'y plonger, s'y immerger pour ne plus rien entendre d'autre que le bruit de sa propre respiration._

 _Cet argument-là, celui qui était déjà ressorti tant de fois au cours de ces éternelles disputes desquelles il était –bien trop souvent- le témoin involontaire, est celui de trop. Qu'y a-t-il de pire que d'être le sujet d'un nouveau conflit violent entre ses parents ? Lui peut vous répondre : Savoir que l'un d'eux, sinon les deux, vous renie presque par ses paroles. Oh, bien sûr, les paroles sont sûrement regrettées à peine formulées sous le coup de la colère, mais cela le fait souffrir quand même._

 _Il a mal._

 _L'estomac serré et la gorge nouée, un coussin appuyé sur sa tête en priant pour que tout cela s'arrête, que le monde freine sa course ne serait-ce que pour un instant qu'il puisse respirer, l'esprit de l'adolescent n'est que le théâtre d'une discorde entre rage, peur et peine. Il leur en veut de lui infliger ça, car lui n'a jamais demandé à naître et encore moins dans une telle famille qui ne fait que lui apporter des_ _ **emmerdes**_ _! … Mais il craint pourtant qu'ils l'abandonnent, qu'ils le laissent seul s'ils en viennent un jour à réaliser qu'ils n'ont jamais réellement eu besoin de lui, qu'il n'était qu'une erreur. Et penser que cela pourrait arriver, qu'ils pourraient un jour lui dire en face qu'ils regrettent de l'avoir parmi eux, lui cause tant de douleur…_

 _Sentant les larmes former une boule dans sa gorge et lui brûler les yeux, il secoue désespérément la tête sous son oreiller, s'irritant le nez contre sa couverture un peu rêche avant de taper rageusement des poings sur son lit. L'un d'eux heurte quelque chose de dur, qu'il identifie immédiatement comme étant son téléphone et il relève un peu la tête, entraînant avec lui le coussin auquel se sont attachés plusieurs fins cheveux bruns, sans doute plein de gel coiffant._

 _Il prend l'appareil dans l'une de ses mains, l'autre occupée à retirer l'oreiller qui lui a glissé sur le dos, et une idée lui vient. S'asseyant finalement rapidement en tailleur, ses longs doigts légèrement mats essuyant une larme traîtresse au coin de son œil (hors de question qu'il pleure comme une fille !), il déverrouille l'appareil dans un effet d'étoiles qui glissent sur le visage de son idole favorite pour chercher un nom dans ses fils de conversation. Une fois trouvé, il hésite un instant, son pouce suspendu dans un mouvement presque décisif pour son esprit dirigé par ses nerfs éprouvés. C'est un nouvel éclat de voix, celui-là semblable à la frappe aigue d'un éclair foudroyant la terre au milieu de l'orage, qui le pousse à faire glisser son doigt le long de l'écran et laisser retentir la tonalité d'appel en cours._

 _Lorsque quelqu'un décroche enfin, c'est le silence qui l'accueille. Il ne lui faut pas plus de quelques secondes et d'un « Allô ? » pour comprendre qu'il n'obtiendra pas plus qu'un petit souffle presque imperceptible._

 _« Oh, bonsoir Mila, c'est Aomine. Est-ce que Jordan-nii est là ? »_

 _Un léger tapotement contre le micro lui indique une réponse positive, accompagné d'un « hm » à peine plus audible qu'un soupir, mais il est habitué à tendre l'oreille dans cette situation._

 _« Super, tu me le donnes s'il te plaît ? »_

 _Un son similaire se fait entendre, suivi d'un baiser humide donné dans le vide, et bientôt le bruit désagréable d'un micro trimballé sans douceur lui irrite le tympan, mais il n'éloigne pas le téléphone de son visage. 'Tout pour ignorer leur voix,' se dit-il tandis que le portable trouve enfin un interlocuteur de l'autre côté de la ligne._

 _« Yo, Ahomine ! Comment ça s'fait que tu m'appelles, c'est nouveau ? Merde, y va neiger en plein mois d'août ? Déconne pas, j'déteste skier ! »_

 _L'adolescent pousse un soupir exaspéré mais se sent sourire malgré tout. Il n'y a pas à dire, la vivacité de Kagami Jordan ne manque jamais de le distraire lorsqu'il en a besoin. L'ennui, c'est que cette fois-ci, il en a_ réellement _besoin. Et il ne se sent pas de continuer la blague._

 _« Salut Bakagami. Ecoute, j'voulais juste savoir si je pouvais te squatter pour la fin des vacances ? »_

 _Il passe l'une de ses mains brunes dans ses cheveux un peu longs, il craint d'essuyer une réponse négative. Il ne veut pas rester ici plus longtemps. Il l'ignore, mais il est presque sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse. Il est à bout, il est adolescent._

 _« Faudrait que j'demande à mon vieux, pourquoi ? Ça va pas chez toi ? »_

 _La voix de son ami semble un peu concernée, bien que peu étonnée apparemment, et il se sent respirer un peu plus à l'idée que quelqu'un se préoccupe de lui._

 _« C'est pas le top on va dire, » admet-il avec une grimace involontaire. « Et encore, j'atténue, » se force-t-il à rire mais, manifestement, ça n'amuse pas l'autre qui n'ajoute rien._

 _Un long silence s'installe entre eux, uniquement perturbé en fond d'un côté par la voix de ses parents qui n'a de cesse de gagner en violence et en véhémence, de l'autre par un dessin animé manifestement à l'adresse des petits. Finalement, après peut-être ce qui lui semble être une minute, l'adolescent brun reprend, incertain :_

 _« Dis, Kagami, comment t'as fait quand tes parents se sont-… » Il se mord la lèvre inférieur, ses yeux dorés cherchant un point à fixer à travers la pièce faiblement éclairée par une lampe de chevet en papier coloré datant de son enfance. Son regard finit par s'arrêter sur l'une des rares photos où ils sont tous les trois, lui et ses parents, devant leur ancienne maison à Tokyo. Il n'avait pas cinq ans, mais il se souvient que c'était sa tante Mika qui l'avait prise, ce jour-là. Elle aussi elle lui manque. Ses amis lui manquent. Son collège, son quartier, sa maison, la jeune employée du Seven Eleven… Tout ce à quoi il peut rattacher le moindre souvenir._

 _En cela, l'amour qu'il y avait entre ses parents ça, ça ne lui manque pas. Car il ne s'en souvient pas._

 _Un lourd soupir lui échappe à cette pensée et il reprend d'une voix amère, « Nan, rien, laisse tomber. C'est pas pareil de toute façon, moi j'ai deux pères… »_

* * *

 _Février 2015_

 _Ting ti-ting_

Le bruit des baguettes s'échouant dans le plat en céramique fut immédiatement suivi par une violente toux. Celle d'un homme recrachant ses poumons après s'être étranglé dans son verre d'eau. La femme à ses côtés, son épouse depuis à présent deux paires d'années, lui tendit une serviette en lui caressant le dos, l'air inquiet. Elle tourna ensuite son regard doré sur le couple de jeunes gens en face d'elle, et fronça les sourcils.

« Je vous demande pardon, tous les deux ? »

Son petit frère soupira, puis afficha un sourire qui se voulait détendu. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, il était plus crispé qu'il ne se souvenait l'avoir jamais été. Après tout, il venait de poser _la_ question qui pourrait bien changer leur vie. La sienne, et celle de son compagnon.

La main de ce dernier vint trouver la sienne sous la table pour l'entourer, la serrant douloureusement à mesure que le doute et l'angoisse montaient en lui. Depuis le début, Aomine n'avait pas été certain qu'une telle idée pourrait les mener à quoi que ce soit, mais il avait voulu y croire, alors il l'avait suivi. A présent, il avait peur de se voir renvoyer la réalité de la vie dans la figure, celle où le bon sens et la morale voudraient qu'elle n'aboutisse à rien d'autre qu'à une gifle douloureuse et un refus plus acéré que la lame d'un poignard déjà pointé sur leur cœur. Et c'était Kise qui l'avait entraîné là-dedans, lui octroyant espoirs et visions d'un avenir différent qui pourtant séduisait presque chaque être humain. Un futur fait d'amour pur et de partage, d'innocence et de difficultés, d'obstacles même, mais qu'il voyait déjà se dessiner dans les rires et la complicité.

Ses yeux tournés vers la surface laquée de la table n'échappèrent pas au blond qui s'inquiéta aussitôt d'un tel air chez son compagnon, lequel n'était usuellement en public que charisme et force animale.

« Ecoute Mika, je sais que ça peut te paraître absurde, mais-

-C'est carrément ignoble, oui.

-… Si tu veux. »

Le regard intense de sa sœur aînée se posa sur eux. Il leur sembla qu'elle cherchait à lire leurs plus profondes intentions, que ses yeux perçaient le noyau de chacune des cellules qui constituaient leur être, à la recherche d'une sincérité et d'une réponse qui lui prouveraient qu'ils n'étaient pas devenus simplement fous, ou pire. Qu'ils étaient sérieux, et conscient de leur requête. Car ils étaient venus à elle en ce jour pour leur demander ce qu'aucune femme censée ne ferait, ou même serait capable de faire, à moins de ne pas en avoir le choix. Et elle aurait sans doute préféré briser le lien qui l'unissait à son petit frère plutôt que d'accepter de lui céder ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Une véritable partie de son corps et de son âme.

Nagai Mika, née Kise, refusait de croire que ce garçon pour qui elle était prête à tout donner, pour lequel elle avait secoué terres et mers afin de lui offrir nombre d'opportunités invraisemblables et ainsi en faire quelqu'un, venait l'implorer de la seule chose qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui offrir. Pourtant, là, quelque part au fond des yeux d'ambre si semblables aux siens se mêlait à la crainte de ne se voir accorder qu'un refus, un espoir plus pur et plus fort qu'elle n'en avait jamais rencontré.

Oui, Ryôta savait parfaitement ce vers quoi il courait, et il était quasiment certain qu'il n'y avait qu'un mur au bout du chemin. Alors pourquoi était-il venu ? Pour venir tenter la chance du fou ? Pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas tout de même y trouver le moindre trou de souris, le moindre interstice par lequel se faufiler ? Du coin de l'œil, Mika observa le visage crispé de colère contenue de son mari, puis tourna le regard sur le compagnon du cadet de sa famille, son 'beau-frère'.

Elle se mit à le détailler sans pudeur, tenant à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était ici absolument pas en position de force. Elle était celle à qui il devait soumission dans cette histoire pleine de fabulations, et il semblait l'avoir bien compris. Assis là, tendu et presque tremblant d'angoisse, la tête basse, soumis à n'importe quel mot qui sortirait de sa bouche, on aurait dit qu'il espérait réellement se fondre dans sa chaise et disparaître. Elle se retint de justesse de ne pas poser une main sous son menton en scrutant le visage tourné vers le sol, presque résigné, qui faisait naître en elle un tout autre intérêt que lorsqu'elle regardait son frère. Inexplicablement, les traits fatalistes de cet homme qu'elle connaissait pourtant d'ordinaire blagueur, bien que rude et distant, remuaient en elle quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis les jours où elle surveillait la progression du calendrier, aidée dans son attente par un marqueur en cochant les jours dans l'attente de celui qui se révèlerait parfait pour espérer voir la vie naître en elle, avant d'apparaître en ce monde.

Espérer. Cet homme, dont personne ne craindrait de se tromper en louant la force et la ténacité, avait perdu toute étincelle d'espoir, définitivement ensevelie sous un tas de braises à présent froides que les années et la société lui avaient balancées de leur indifférence glaciale. Cet homme, pour qui son si cher petit frère avait décidé de braver le blizzard de l'intolérance et les monts de l'ignorance, lui faisait pitié. Il brisait son cœur de jeune maman, semblant avoir perdu foi en l'être humain alors qu'il n'avait pas vingt-cinq ans. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les baguettes qu'elles avaient récupérées, et elle comprit qu'au fond d'elle, elle venait d'hésiter un court instant.

Le blond décela cette faille dans le blindage que s'était créé sa sœur au début de leur conversation et en profita aussitôt, se faisant moins pressant et, surtout, tentant de se montrer plus compréhensif :

« Tu es réellement la seule personne à qui je-… Nous pouvons demander ça. »

Les yeux d'or qui lui faisaient face le dévisagèrent à nouveau, et il eût pour réflexe de se reculer dans sa chaise devant tant de fermeté. Aomine remarqua son geste et descendit son autre main sous la table pour aller chercher celle de son compagnon, la première partie se poser en tremblant contre sa nuque tiède pour la masser et l'apaiser. Agacé malgré lui par l'attitude totalement fermée de son aînée, Kise songea avec sarcasme qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait le plus besoin de se détendre, dans cette pièce. Il appuya ses pensées d'un regard sur chacun des occupants, et hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour lui-même. Non, il était même le plus relaxé, clairement.

« Et pourquoi pas Junko ? » Mika brisa le silence qui commençait à s'installer d'un ton tranchant. Son cadet se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son regard passant de gauche à droite comme pour chercher un quelconque support, en vain.

« Elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu. Pas son premier… » Il savait qu'en avouant à demi-mot qu'il pouvait entrevoir ce sentiment de déchirement qu'elle ressentirait, l'aînée allait en profiter. Et il regretta de ne pas avoir eu tort.

« Donc parce que moi ce ne serait pas le premier, je le pourrais, c'est ça ? Non mais tu te- ..Tu… Ryôta ! »

Les doigts dans sa nuque le quittèrent, comme s'ils venaient de recevoir une forte décharge. Aomine ne savait plus agir que comme un animal qui se replie dans un coin en dernier recours, acculé et apeuré sous la menace d'une mort certaine que la fuite et les supplications ne pouvaient plus écarter.

« Vous êtes tarés, » compléta le mari d'un ton placide, glacial. Un coup de fusil.

Le blond sentit la main de son compagnon serrer la sienne plus fort tandis que le grincement de ses dents parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles, tels les derniers spasmes de fougue assassinée d'un fauve blessé, agonisant. Il sentit ses os craquer sous la pression, lui arrachant une grimace involontaire, et il vint caresser de son pouce les jointures tremblantes en couvrant l'homme qu'il aimait du regard, ne sachant comment réagir. Il était celui qui lui avait fait miroiter tant de promesses, tant de possibilités et de lumière dans cette vie où l'on avait du mal à les comprendre et à les accepter. Et à présent, il avait le sentiment de convaincre lui-même le chasseur d'appuyer sur la détente. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'angoisse et la crainte de n'avoir fait que caresser un rêve brisant finalement le barrage qu'il avait élevé au milieu de ses émotions, submergeant sans aucune miséricorde fonds et hauteurs de son esprit.

Sous les yeux d'or de sa sœur au sein desquels se battait pour subsister la flamme vacillante de l'inquiétude liée à l'amour, Kise secoua doucement la tête en se refusant à laisser échapper une quelconque plainte, sans avoir la force d'y mettre plus d'énergie. Mika sentit son cœur se serrer, pincé par un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé éprouver lorsqu'avait débuté cette conversation. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi devait-elle se sentir coupable de refuser quelque chose d'aussi évident ? _Parce que c'est ton petit frère et que peu importe ses actes, tu ne seras jamais capable de lui faire du mal,_ résonna une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'elle soupçonna être celle de sa raison. Cependant, même si elle devait bien reconnaître ce fait, la morale comme l'amour ne pouvaient pas accepter pareille demande. De toute façon, plus vite Ryôta se rendrait compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule issue possible et définitive à cette conversation, plus vite il passerait à autre chose. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire comprendre à son cadet.

« Ryô-

-Maman… ? C'est quand que tu viens nous lire l'histoire ? »

Les quatre occupants de la pièce se retournèrent vers la porte pour apercevoir deux têtes brunes aux grands yeux étincelant d'innocence et de vie. Le plus grand tenait fermement la main de son petit frère, tous deux flottant dans des pyjamas aux couleurs pâles qui les faisaient ressembler à des anges perdus sur Terre au milieu de cette maison aux couloirs assombris par la nuit. Le plus jeune, les traits déjà envahis par le sommeil et tenant mal sur ses jambes, ne cessait de se frotter les yeux de son tout petit poing qui tenait son doudou trop long relié à sa tétine, dans lequel il se prenait les pieds dès qu'il en reposait un sur le sol, donnant aux adultes l'impression qu'il exécutait une sorte de danse nocturne endormie.

« Maman arrive mes trésors, juste une petite minute. Vous allez m'attendre dans votre lit ? »

Le plus petit hocha la tête avant de finalement glisser sur sa longue peluche, heureusement retenu par son aîné. Le sursaut d'Aomine n'échappa pas à la maîtresse de maison.

« C'est long comment une minute ? »

Kise laissa échapper un souffle rieur attendri, ses paupières recouvrant à moitié ses orbes de miel voilés de rêveries.

« Le temps qu'il te faudra pour couvrir ton frère.

-Et après tu viens, promis ?

-Promis mon cœur, » sourit Mika.

Les deux jeunes enfants quittèrent l'encadrement de la porte pour se fondre dans le corridor obscur et les parents reportèrent leur attention sur leurs invités, dont l'un des deux fixait toujours l'entrée de la pièce, le regard perdu sur un point précis dénué à présent de toute présence, sans se soucier des deux paires d'yeux dorés posées sur lui.

Sa mâchoire se serra davantage, et Kise ne put qu'appeler doucement son nom lorsque, à la surprise générale, une larme dévala sa joue sombre de profil.

« Merde… ! » marmonna-t-il en lâchant la main de son compagnon pour y cacher son visage, le coude posé contre la table. Il leva l'autre pour leur signifier de ne pas s'en préoccuper d'un signe bref, et se força à respirer profondément.

Le temps sembla se suspendre durant cet instant, avant d'être brisé par le mari qui, exaspéré, déclarait aller lui-même faire la lecture à ses fils avant de s'énerver pour de bon. Mika se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter son frère qui avait passé un bras dans le dos secoué de soubresauts silencieux de son compagnon, et l'autre pour dissuader le poing fermé à l'extrême contre les cheveux sombres de se faire du mal à lui-même. Elle observa un moment le couple qui lui faisait face, comme si elle était devenue étrangère à cette table, puis soupira longuement avant de se lever. Kise tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés, à la fois soucieux et en colère, plein de reproches. Il avait beau avoir conscience qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de l'être, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver des ressentiments à l'égard de cette sœur qui lui était pourtant venue en aide dès qu'il en avait eu besoin, car aujourd'hui il ne s'agissait pas que de lui, et il la tenait pour responsable d'avoir brisé une part de son compagnon. Mika se sentit faiblir sous ce regard tant aimé, ce soir empli d'amertume, et hocha la tête pour elle-même, comme pour nier le fait qu'elle cédait elle aussi à cette folie.

« Je… On va y réfléchir. »

Rien n'aurait pu la troubler davantage que les yeux dorés où se mit à brûler la flamme vivace d'un nouvel espoir, tandis qu'à son côté se dévoilait le visage d'un homme qui semblait avoir touché terre et refléter la crainte de se lever, de peur de tomber à nouveau.

* * *

 **Note :** Merci de votre lecture !

En espérant que ce début vous a plu. :3 Concernant le rating, il se justifie dès le second chapitre... Enfin le premier, vu que ceci était un prologue. ._. Non parce que, Aomine et Kise sont quand même assez loin d'être des nonnes, non ? x)

Oh, et concernant les enfants Kagami ! Cette petite famille aura son petit côté d'histoire par la suite, mais je tenais à revenir sur les prénoms qui, vous l'aurez remarqué, sont occidentaux (ce n'est pas dû au hasard, évidemment). 'Jordan', il y a une part de la dite histoire et tout bêtement de ce cher 'Bakagami' dans ce prénom. 'Mila', en revanche, est le prénom d'une personne que j'adore, tout simplement.


End file.
